ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kakuzu
How Kakuzu joined the Tourney When under the servitude of Takigakure as an elite ninja, Kakuzu took on a mission to assassinate Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage. This mission, however, ended in failure against the God of Shinobi. Despite the insurmountable danger faced on the mission, what awaited his return to his village was the stigma and harsh punishment associated with the failure of his objective. In response to this treatment, a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life and limb on the line for his village, Kakuzu came to hold a violent hatred for Takigakure as he escaped from imprisonment. In his flight from the village, Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized forbidden techniques. He made a living off bounty hunting on the black market, and tearing out the still-beating hearts of powerful shinobi to extend his own lifespan and arsenal. At some time in the past, he apparently encountered the Gold and Silver Brothers and witnessed Kinkaku's jinchūriki transformation. Some time after his defection, he became affiliated with, and joined, the criminal organisation, Akatsuki. During his early years in Akatsuki, he had four partners that he eventually ended up killing due to his short temper, and would come to use their hearts for his Earth Grudge Fear. Eventually, he found a new partner, Hidan who was convinced to join, taking an interest in Kakuzu, thinking of him as a pioneer of immortality. This made Hidan a perfect partner for Kakuzu as he could not be killed because of his own, similar immortality despite their mutual dislike of each other. A month after Sasuke betrays the Hidden Leaf, Kakuzu prepares to steal Omega Red's Carbonadium. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Kakuzu prepares to sling his arms. After the announcer calls his name Kakuzu lashes his arms like tentacles as the camera zooms then says "Let's make some money." Special Moves Lightning Style: False Darkness (Neutral) Kakuzu emits a lightning spear from his mouth to shock the opponent. Destructive Rising Arm (Side) Kakuzu lashes his arms upward three times. Ash Neck (Up) Kakuzu brings his tentacle arms down, then jumps into the air lashing them. Fire-Wind Style: Rare Folly (Down) Kakuzu has his elemental masks blow fire and wind at the opponent. Earth Style: Boulder Eruption (Hyper Smash) Kakuzu does a hand sign saying "How's this!" then punches the ground making a large rock sprout up. Elemental Combo (Final Smash) Kakuzu kicks his opponent saying "I win!" If he hits, he then sends his arms out to his opponent like whips and punch him/her into the air, then Kakuzu says "How about this? Wind Style: Open Destruction!" then has his wind element mask shred the opponent with wind. After seven hits, Kakuzu says "It's over. Fire Style: Searing Migraine!" then has his fire element mask fire a small fireball that erupts into a giant fire-storm after making contact with the opponent, blowing him/her away. Kakuzu then says "I'm beyond your years in experience." Victory Animations #Kakuzu looks down saying "I've got no use for things that don't make me money." #Kakuzu has his fire element mask blow fire and says "Come back when you're actually worth something." #Kakuzu lashes his arms forward then has his wind and fire masks blow their elements in all directions saying "I am powerful." On-Screen Appearance Kakuzu slings to his starting point and readies his element masks saying "How much is your head worth?" Trivia *Kakuzu's rival is a Russian Carbonadium claw mutant named Omega Red. *Kakuzu shares his English voice actor with Solomon Grundy, Ogre, Hulk, Bane, Bentley, Third Raikage A, the Thing, Ka'hairal Balak, Iron Cleft, Aku, Torr of the Ferra and Torr pair and Tremor. *Kakuzu shares his Japanese voice actor with Surtur, Boomer, Bastion and Slayer. *Kakuzu shares his French voice actor with T. Hawk, Tumble, Swampert, Kir, Smithy, Captain Gato, Don Krieg, ReDead, Chojuro and Richard Wong. *Kakuzu shares his German voice actor with Kolyat Krios, Killer Moth, Abomasnow, Dry Bones and Shun Di. *Kakuzu shares his Arabic voice actor with Shiden, Takamaru, Cornell, Sektor, Guardian, Urouge, Saix, Gama, Hody Jones, Volvagia, Beartic, Sosuke Aizen and Rain. *Kakuzu shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Tarkus and Gorgon. Category:Naruto characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters